


You are in Love

by settled0wn



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:37:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6342310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/settled0wn/pseuds/settled0wn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>one look, dark room.<br/>meant just for you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are in Love

**Author's Note:**

> based on taylor swift's song.

_You can hear it in the silence._

 

Aomine and Kise stood in a comfortable quiet as they both got changed in the locker room. They were the only ones left, and the rest of the team had left them to their own devices. The room was hot and smelt like sweat and adrenaline you get after winning a game. Aomine could smell the sweet, vanilla scent that Kise had from the other side of the room. He looked over to him. He was shiny with perspiration, his golden locks wet and curling to his face, his heavy breaths slowly getting softer and softer. Kise's back was to him, and as he admired every part of his skin. Aomine could feel the blood rushing to his ears and hearing the faint buzz that made him feel fuzzy.

"We should get back now, Aominecchi." Kise's sudden voice interrupted his thoughts. Aomine jumped, being shocked to the fact that he spoke, and that Kise's normal chirpiness to his voice was absent. He nodded, and followed Kise's already retreating figure.

 

_You can feel it on the way home._

 

"Care to stay the night, Aominecchi? I'm so alone now that the rest of my team has plans without me!" Kise's normal, energetic tone of speech was back, and Aomine found himself being tugged on the sleeve by Kise. Aomine turned his head to him, raising his eyebrow, only to find himself locking eyes with his puppy ones. Aomine almost found himself getting lost in the glittering gold that was Kise's eyes.

 

He felt blood rush to his ears once again and his cheeks darkening a few shades. His stomach felt warm and his head buzzed with something he couldn't quite lay a finger on.

"Okay." Aomine barely breathed the words out, too entranced to act ordinary. Kise frowned at this.

"Aominecchi, are you alright? You seem a bit red." Kise gently placed his palm on to Aomine's forehead. It felt cool against his skin, and Aomine closed his eyes, nodding and trying to focus on not getting any redder. Kise dropped his hand, accidentally brushing against Aomine's.

 

He wasn't sure if Kise could feel it, but Aomine did. His whole body was boiling and his hand felt like he just got an electric shock.

 

It was after light hearted jokes and small talk when Aomine decided to bring it up. It.

"Kise... have you ever thought of being in love?" His voice wavers even though he tries his best to keep it steady. Kise's eyes widen, and his Adam's apple bobs up and down. He bit his lip and the crease between his eyebrows formed again. Aomine watched intently.

"Yes." His reply came short and clipped, nothing else. The conversation died.

 

Aomine stuffed his hands in his pockets. Kise still had a concentrated look on his face, like he was having an internal fight with himself. Aomine left him to his own thoughts and let the silence continue all the way home.

 

They reached Kise’s door, and Aomine was in front of Kise. “Here.” Kise took a step forward, and Aomine felt their shoulders brush. It was gentle, short. Kise got out his keys and they both strode in.

 

Aomine breathed in the almost homely scent of Kise’s house. Kise had finally got his own place, it was small yet incredibly cozy. Aomine had always stayed over with Kise alone at his place, but this time it felt different.

 

_You can see it with the lights out._

 

The lilac hue of the setting sun was enough to add colour to Kise’s dark room. Everything was a shade of purple, all except for Kise’s endless swirl of gold in his eyes. Aomine couldn’t keep staring. It’s like he got lost every time. “Sorry, Aomine, I didn’t really prepare another bed, you don’t mind sleeping in the same bed, right?” Kise smiled sheepishly and played with the ends of his blonde hair.

 

Aomine was pretty sure the colour of his cheeks was visible even in the hazy light. He replied with a hoarse, “I don’t mind,”. Kise, on the other hand, was already yawning and his eyes were drooping. He lazily took off his shorts and sweater until he was only in his boxers. Aomine gulped, and accidentally let out a strangled sound. Kise turned his head towards him.

“Are you okay?” He looked concerned again.

Aomine nodded and stripped off. “I’ll just sleep now. I’m just tired.” and climbed into the bed.

 

Not long after, he found the bed dip and Kise’s body crawl into the covers. Although Aomine’s back was facing the other way he got butterflies. Again. He felt the heat radiating off his body, and his scent overwhelm him. Aomine breathed in, and closed his eyes.

 

Kise was fast asleep, his deep breaths were the only sound in the room. Aomine couldn’t fall asleep, and it had been a few hours.. He couldn’t stop wondering why he felt so different. Why every time he looked at Kise, his arms and legs felt weaker, and his heart skipped a beat. Why he felt so different when around him, different to being close to anyone else. Why he was so affected by him.

 

Kise woke up, a strange look on his face. His sigh disrupted Aomine from his thoughts and he turned to come face to face with a wide-awake boy. Kise held his gaze on Aomine, his face serious. “You’re my best friend.”

 

Aomine sat up, Kise following along. Aomine’s back was slumped and his head was looking down, until he looked up at Kise through his lashes. Kise remained straight faced, but he paused to lick his lips. His eyes shined through the dim lights of the room.

 

_You are in love._

 

“Kise…” Aomine breathed out his name ever so quietly. They stared at each other, until Aomine staightened up and brought his hand up to Kise’s cheek.. Their faces were centimetres apart, their breaths mingling, both so serene, so vulnerable. Aomine’s rough thumb stroked Kise’s cheek, feeling smooth against his skin. They were so close Aomine could feel their hearts beating, quick and unstable. They stayed there for a while, both of their lips hovering over the other’s, both unsure. Questioning. Confused.

 

Kise was the first to move. He moved ever so slightly forward, until Aomine could feel the brush of his damp, plump lips against his dry and chapped ones. It was so light, like a feather. It was barely a touch. Yet all Aomine could feel was the electricity buzzing in between them.

 

Aomine stayed still for a while, until his senses kicked in. He leaned in, causing Kise to fall back on the bed and Aomine’s body on top of his. His tongue slid over Kise’s lips, and soon enough everything else in the room didn’t matter, just the mashing of their tongues moving in unison.

 

**_True love._ **

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first one ever so sorry if it isn't that good !! :)


End file.
